Marry Your Daughter
by Cerika13
Summary: One-shot fic. Roxas has been dying to ask Namine's father to marry her. But how can he convince him to be his son-in-law?


Hey there, I'm gonna say some few words.

1. Actually, this is my first KH fic but the truth is, this is my second fic. I wrote one in Fatal Frame (if you guys know that)

2. I'm not a fan of this song. I heard this song last January or February something. My sister thought about doing this song in the guitar. So I helped her looked at the chords and lyrics. When I read the lyrics, it somehow popped in my head, saying that I should create a fic about this song. So here it goes.

And third, I normally get grammar errors so bear with me please. Anyways, people makes mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH AND THIS SONG **(of course, everybody who wrote fics don't own these games, 'cept their stories)

So please Read!...

* * *

><p>Marry <em>Your<em> _**D**__**a**__**u**__**g**__**h**__**te**__**r**_

**Roxas x Namine**

Roxas stood at the front door of the house. The house of the most famous scientist at Twilight Town. He gulped as he pushed the button of the doorbell. He was nervous. Definitely, nervous. He felt his heart beating rapidly. He was practicing a speech for a week just to find the perfect words. Even though, he is a scientist. He wasn't sure if he could accept him as a son-in-law. Yet, This was the day he was dying to wait for, ever since high school. He was college student who was about to graduate next two months. Once he graduate, he will finally achieve his dreams. One, to get a good career. Two, to be with the girl he love and, three, to make a family. Those were his biggest dreams. But he still has to prepare for his future. So, first thing is first. He must ask his father's hand. Just then, the door open and out came an old woman in the late 60s. Roxas recognize her. That was hergrandmother.

"Oh, hello. You're a friend of Namine, correct?" she asked. Roxas nodded slowly.

"I'm here for her father, mam. Is Namine here?" he said, nervously.

"Oh, Master Wise. No, Namine isn't here. She's probably out with her friends. Girls now a days. Come inside." she said as she step aside to let him in the elegant house. Her grandmother let him in the living room were every thing was luxurious. Chandelier, flat screen T.V., hand made furnitures and carpets. She let him sat on a chair.

"Could you wait for a moment? I'll call him." she said as she left him alone. Roxas sat there, waiting and practicing his speech. Nervously. He repeated the words over and over. He stood up and walked back and forth. Almost wandering around the room.

"Sir, it's about your daughter, Namine, after all the years we spend time together, maybe it's time to...hell no."

"What about my daughter?" he heard a voice. He gulped and thought 'Here it goes.' He turned around and saw a man in the 50s. Blonde hair. He wore a uniform that is worn for scientists.

"Good Afternoon, Sir Ansem."

"You too, Roxas." they both sat on a chair.

"So, what brings you here?" he cleared his throat.

"It's about...your daughter."

"What about her?" again, Roxas, thought and thought. What could he say? What could impress him just to take his daughter's hand? His heart was beating rapidly as his mouth was hanging open with no sound produced. He felt pressure.

'Come on Roxas, THINK!" he thought. He looked up at Sir Ansem whose arms are folded. Just think.

"Well Roxas, I don't think you have anything to say." said Ansem.

'Sir, I do have something to say to you. It's about asking for your permission to tke your daughter's hand. I want to marry your daughter.' he thought. Marry your daughter...he recalled what he thought. Marry your dauhgter. Did he heard a song like that from Sora? Marry your daughter, that song was a story of a man who asked his lover's father to marry him. Isn't he going to do the same thing? He does know the lyrics and the melody of the song.

"_Sir I'm a bit nervous about being here today,  
><em>_Still not quite sure what I'm going to say.  
><em>_So bare with me please if I take up too much of your time."_

Roxas sang. The way he sang it, it was perfect. It felt like he was singing it that came from his heart and soul. Sir Ansem stared at him. No expressions were shown, but he gave him a gesture to continue. Roxas took something from his pocket. It was a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a silver ring.

_"See in this box is a ring for your oldest,  
><em>_She's my everything and all that I know is,  
><em>_It would be such a relief if I knew we were on the same side."_

Roxas took a deep breath before he could continue. Sir Ansem stared, half-smiled at him.

"Go on." he ordered. So Roxas continued.

_'Cuz very soon I'm hoping that I,  
><em>_Can marry your daughter,  
><em>_And make her my wife.  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,  
><em>_And give her the best of me till the day that I die.  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen.  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen.  
><em>_I can't wait to smile,  
><em>_When she walks down the aisle,  
><em>_On the arm of her father,  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter._

Even though there were no instruments except his voice, still he continued. He felt his nervousness fade. And his heart stop beating rapidly.

_She's been here every step since the day that we met.  
><em>_Scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left.  
><em>_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad.  
><em>_I've got most of the vows done so far.  
><em>_So bring on the better or worst, and till death do us part  
><em>_There's no doubt in my mind  
><em>_It's time I'm ready to start.  
><em>_I swear to you with all of my heart,_

_The first time I saw her I swear I knew that I'd say I do.  
><em>

_I'm gonna marry your daughter,  
><em>_And make her my wife.  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life,  
><em>_And give her the best of me till the day that I die.  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen.  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen.  
><em>_I can't wait to smile,  
><em>_When she walks down the aisle,  
><em>_On the arm of her father,  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter._

As the song finsihed, Roxas looked straight at Ansem, who seems to be impressed.

"Sir, all in my life, I have felt this emotions toward your daughter, Namine. I never loved another girl. I love Namine with all my heart that, I want to spend my whole life with her. Whenever I'm alone, I feel incomplete without her. I never betrayed her. I never made her cry. So please, all I want in my whole life, is to marry your daughter." Roxas blurted out. He did mean all of those words he said. It came from his heart. Sir Ansem stood up and placed his hand at Roxas's shoulder.

"I don't know how I can say these but..." as he was about to continue, the front door opened and out came Namine. She went directly to the living room where she saw her dad and Roxas there.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" she asked. Roxas looked up at Ansem who smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Five Months Later...<em>

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the pastor said. Roxas looked at his newly-wedded wife. He raised her veil and saw Namine, beautiful as ever. He leaned on her and pressed his lips at hers, as their eyes closed. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Yeah! You go Roxas!" he heard some guy yelled. He pulled back and saw his best man. Sora, Axel, and Riku, cheering. He then looked at the crowd. On the front seat, he saw Ansem, clapping his hands and smile. He smiled back too. And mouthed, "Thank you." Ansem nodded.

"Come on Namine." he said as he hold her hand and they both walked outside the church. The crowd too, went outside to saw the newly wedded couple. There they saw their limo. As Roxas opened the door for Namine and went inside the car. They both waved their arms at the window. Saying good-bye to their friends and family.

"Don't forget to call us Nam!" said Kairi, her bestfriend and the bridesmaid.

"Hey Roxas! Don't forget us!" yelled Sora.

"I won't!" The car drove as they saw their friends and family waving at them.

"Hey Roxas, how did you asked my father?" Namine blurted out after an hour. Roxas cocked his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you ask my father to marry me? He doesn't get impress that easily." she said. Roxas then recalled what happen, months ago. When he did something he couldn't forget.

"It wasn't that easy."

"Well what did you do?"

"Let's just say... I have talent in singing." Namine chuckled as he kissed his bride.

"I doubt that." she added.

* * *

><p>...And Review!<p>

Is it good or what?


End file.
